Falls No More
by lilywood16
Summary: Sequel to The Moment's Gift.


**AN: I've had this written for awhile, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I'll post it for now and worry about fixing it later.**

When he released her, Rose stepped toward the War Doctor. Both of the other Doctor's reached for them. She stepped out of their reach and suddenly reached for him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"You're real," he said, overlapping her hands with his. He gasped, seeing the vortex in her eyes. It was mixed in with her pupils.

"Your eyes…" she smiled softly.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I looked into the Tardis and she looked into me." Both Doctors paled behind her. The Doctor before her smiled some and dropped her hands. She let them fall. She turned back and both realized what he meant. The vortex was apparent in Rose's eyes.

"I will warn the War Council, then we're going to call them all in. Can one of you give him a lift to his Tardis?" Rose asked, breaking them from their thoughts.

"Where are you going?" The tenth Doctor asked desperately. She stepped forward to soothe him with a hand on his arm.

"Arcadia first, to warn them. Wanna give me a lift?" He grinned and took her hand. Rose nodded to the other two Doctors and they all began moving into place. She left her message and then they joined the rest of the Doctors.

The eleventh Doctor appeared first, followed by her Doctor and the War Doctor. Rose was in the frame with the Doctor. Clara had budged into the elventh Doctor's frame. Both gave each other a look as all the Doctor's appeared and froze Gallifrey together. And even if they didn't yet know it, they had saved Gallifrey. All three Doctors returned to London, to the undergallery. They all had tea. Rose and Clara were sitting down, laughing and chatting to one another. Ten kept a close eye on her, but he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. She couldn't go with him, they couldn't change the future like that. The War Doctor was the first to leave, getting hugs from both girls.

"Goodbye Doctor," he smiled briefly as Clara said it. Rose gave him a knowing look and he nodded.

"I look forward to meeting you both," he said, meaning the girls. They watched his Tardis go. The tenth Doctor turned to Rose.

"I know you can't come with me."

"Where are you?"

"Donna's gone. I've been talking to her granddad, Wilf. He's a lovely fellow." Rose smiled at the faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh Doctor, I miss you."

He scooped her into a hug. He nestled his nose in her hair, breathing deeply. Clara and the eleventh Doctor watched as his tenth self suddenly shifted and whispered something in her ear. She pulled back grinning and then unwound her arms. He frowned, but let her. She used his tie and pulled him down to her height and kissed him. His eyes went wide, but he was happy. He pulled her back into him and kissed her. She broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, my Doctor."

"Goodbye…my Rose." He let her go and soon his Tardis was disappearing as well. Rose turned back to the Doctor with a mischevious grin.

"What do you think about the name of the painting?" she asked, startling him.

"Which one? There's two."

"See, that's where you're wrong. It's all one name. Gallifrey Falls No More." Both Clara and the Doctor smiled.

"It worked?" Rose just smiled and the Doctor grabbed both girls in a big hug, squeezing them tightly. They both giggled. They all boarded the Tardis and she gave an overwhelming rush of happiness. Rose smiled and turned to the wall. She kissed the wall gently and the Tardis hummed happily.

"Well, since I didn't get a chance to ask, where's the other me?" The Doctor asked. Rose smiled softly, looking at the ground. It was a sad sort of smile, obviously not good.

"He died, three years after you left. Drunk driver hit him."

"And your mum?"

"She was happy. She knew it would happen, that I'd find a way back to you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh!" She said, startling him again. He jumped, flailing slightly as she left to go to the console. Clara tried hard not to giggle.

"If you don't mind, there are a few people I'd like to see." He gave her a manic grin.

"Let me guess, Mickey Mouse, Captain Jack, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane…"

"And Donna. I know how to fix her head."

"You what?" He seemed flustered by her response

"Relax Doctor. Bad Wolf is still in my head and I haven't burned up. I can basically reformat Donna's mind. She'll get her memory back." The Doctor hugged Rose again. Clara interrupted.

"Who?"

"My friends, they've all been companions at some point. We're only missing, well, the Ponds," Rose said softly. The Doctor grimaced and then Rose took his hand and squeezed it. She gave him her familiar smile and he immediately was wary.

"Guess what?" She said grinning, hands hovering above the controls.

"I don't want to," he said worriedly. She laughed and Clara watched smiling.

"I know how to fly the Tardis," she said enthusiastically. And with that, she piloted them expertly out of the undergallery and to an unfamiliar place. Rose grinned when she saw two shocked familiar people staring at the Tardis. Mickey and Martha were racing towards the Tardis. They stopped and fished for their keys. Rose and Clara both snapped and the doors opened, startling both people outside. They both stepped inside and called out the Doctor's name. He got up from his spot on the jumpseat, grumbling. Clara giggled and followed him while Rose finished with the landing technicalities.

"You've changed!" Both exclaimed. He nodded and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Clara Oswald. You are?"

"I'm Mickey Smith, this is my wife Martha. We traveled with the last Doctor. Speaking of the Doctor, why is he so grumpy?" Rose laughed and both former companions froze.

"He's grumpy because I can fly the Tardis better than he can!" Rose said, peeking out from behind the console. Both former companions grinned at the sight of her.

"Rose!" she came around to hug them both.

"I'm glad to see you both. Just got back, had a hell of a day." Clara nodded in agreement.

"I requested a meet up with everyone. You were our first stop, if you'd like, you can come with. We're going to see Jack, Sarah Jane and Donna." Both shrugged.

"Why not?"

They wanted to see Rose piloting, to assess if she actually was the better pilot. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, Doctor, come on. Better with two." He grinned and they both flew the Tardis on to London.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"I miss her," Rose defended hotly, "and the sooner I can get to her, the sooner I can get a hug from her."the Doctor sighed, shaking his head. Rose stepped out of the Tardis and Wilfred gaped at her in surprise.

"Rose isn't it?" she smiled and hugged him.

"I came to see Donna as well. I can give her back her memories, without her mind burning up." Wilfred smiled even more brightly.

"She's inside." Rose went inside with Clara. She came back ten minutes later with Donna striding into the Tardis.

"Oi Spaceman! You've got a lot of nerve!" She yelled. He groaned and Clara grinned.

"Spaceman?" Clara questioned.

When Donna had gotten her fill, she sat down on the jump seat. Rose winked as she piloted the Tardis to Sarah Jane's. Donna laughed gleefully, hitting a knob to help. The Doctor groaned again. Sarah Jane was standing in the middle of her attic doorway, mouth open in shock, a broken glass on the floor and water spilled everywhere. Her hand still in the position she'd held the glass in. The Tardis sat in her attic. The door opened and Donna motioned for her to come in.

She met the new Doctor and all the companions. She too noticed the mood he was in.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He didn't get to be pilot." Mickey said, snickering.

"Who did?"

"Donna and I." Rose said and Sarah Jane embraced the girl enthusiastically.

Jack was the last one. He was surprised when Gwen and Ianto came bursting into his office smiling so widely, he was sure he was about to be pranked.

"The Doctor's here," they said in tandem. Both grinned at each other and looked at Jack expectantly. He sighed and waved saying he'd be there in a minute. Two minutes later, he heard a different voice.

"Jack Harkness, get your arse out here now! I did not come all this way just for you to make me wait for a hug!" He shot out of his chair so fast, it tipped over. He didn't care. There was a crowd in the Tardis, but at the bottom of the staircase was one of his favorite people in the universe. She gave him her signature tongue in teeth grin and he raced down the stairs. He picked her up, swinging her around and then pulled her tightly to his chest, hugging her fiercely.

"I missed you Rosie."

"I missed you too Jack." He gave her one of his affectionate kisses. She giggled and then everyone else was there, hugging and smiling and laughing. It was as it was meant to be. The Doctor, the Tardis, his companions and Rose, all together.


End file.
